Session 9.2 Mass combat
(124) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning totally scouted out the kingdom in disguise. (129) Lian: They have 3k troups or so divided among a number of smaller towns (129) Lian: It wouldn't be hard to get them to mass. Currently you have 300 troops, 1 warstrider, and as many as you want to take from teh gate (128) Kel: And Ceylin's been trying to whip all of the combat-worthy followers they have into some sort of army. (128) Ceylin: Did we get a portal to Malfeas or something up? (129) Lian: From (128) Ceylin: So how many demons could they get? (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 400 DEMONS. (129) Lian: The limits are how much you think you can control (124) Lightning Without Thunder: My text is the wrong color. (124) Lightning Without Thunder: Demons are fuck-scared of Adorjan, man. (124) Lightning Without Thunder: iz this rite (129) Lian: Your problems would be "You released 1000 demons into creation.. and they ran" (124) Lightning Without Thunder: There. (124) Lightning Without Thunder: Haha. (128) Ceylin: Is there any guide to just how many demons one can keep an handle on? (129) Lian: summoned demons=Infinite, Nonsummoned demons=as much as you think you can (124) Lightning Without Thunder: I think I can I think I can! (129) Lian: and different demons are more or less psychotic than others (124) Lightning Without Thunder: We should get some of those awesome tiger things. (129) Lian: How much and what you want to take is up to you, but demons have bizare and dangerous thought processes (129) Lian: that and the more demons the more likely you'll get attention (124) Lightning Without Thunder: We're taking th damn thing over, we're going to get attention anyway. (128) Ceylin: I'm thinking a mix of Teodozjia and Tomescu. (128) Ceylin: Mostly the latter. (124) Lightning Without Thunder: Haha. (124) Lightning Without Thunder: Tomescu. (124) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning was mocking the ones in the arena. (124) Lightning Without Thunder: "MY SWORDS ARE MADE OF YOU :awesome: (129) Lian: So since as I said you have a couple of montsh to work I think you could get them drilled into a unit(so no random mob) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: torches and pitchforks (128) Ceylin: Any weapons for the humans among them? (129) Lian: you had 300 actual eliete type troops, good armor, swords (128) Ceylin: Let's say about 100 demons, then. 10 lions, 90 of the weapon piles. (129) Lian: ok (124) Lightning Without Thunder: *20 lions :| (129) Lian: Do you want to lead from one unit or trya nd combine? (128) Ceylin: ... why 20? (124) Lightning Without Thunder: because teodozjia are awesome (129) Lian: They also have a tendency to go off ans slaughter things for no reason (128) Ceylin: Yeah, but you can't trust a bit mass of things whose Motivation is basically 'fuck up mortals.' (128) Ceylin: Whereas Tomescu tend to do things more like 'YEAH I TOTALLY LOCKED THIS GUY'S DOOR' when they get loose. (129) Lian: anyway one unit or two? (128) Ceylin: Lightning has no War, right? (128) Ceylin: Or is the DB sufficiently brainwashed? (129) Lian: DB could do it, or a random mortal/demon (124) Lightning Without Thunder: She has no war. (124) Lightning Without Thunder: warless (129) Lian: the mortal unit would be mag 4, drill 3, might 1 (129) Lian: the Demon unit would be mag 5, Drill 3, Might 3 (124) Lightning Without Thunder: So how did the DB get brainwashed? (128) Ceylin: Yeah, I was thinking splitting it like that, with the DB leading the mortals. (129) Lian: willpower drain and Ceylin and Mirage (124) Lightning Without Thunder: hot (124) Lightning Without Thunder: ceylin on mirage on db action (129) Lian: Demons are Close combat 4 range 4 damage 3 (129) Lian: Mortals are 3 3 2 (129) Lian: from the scouting it looks like what you will hit is mag 8, similar level as the mortals with some decent tech (129) Lian: any questions? (128) Ceylin: Any indication of who would be leading? (128) Ceylin: Their army, I mean. (129) Lian: an outcaste Fire aspect (129) Lian: the current King of Meleken (128) Ceylin: In that case, Ceylin would likely be attacking the outlying villages and such first, trying to get rid of as much of his troops in small chunks as she can. (129) Lian: hmmm roll 1d10, without something exalted you're going to readily destroy the troops in various areas.. (128) Ceylin: 1d10 => 7 = (7) (129) Lian: there are ten or so about the size of the town you attacked so... (128) Ceylin: Ceylin's going to recruit more footsoldiers from the villages when she can. Actually, any villagers she can coerce, sweet talk, or command is going to get sent back to Denandsor. ... except any defecting soldiers, who go into the mortal army. (129) Lian: you get through aboutg half his villages before he can fully pull up his army to strike, and those half loose 70 percent or so from causalties or "fuck this shit" (129) Lian: So you've pushed it down to magnitude 7 (129) Lian: generally they ended up routing rather than laying down arms so it was either chase and kill or just let them run (128) Ceylin: That done, then, time to lay siege to the central city! (128) Ceylin: And Ceylin would generally prefer 'give chance and try to beat them into surrendering... and if not, kill them.' (129) Lian: anyway the general attempts to meet you in the way with his army, it has a nice mix of tech and stuff probably something you could work towards (128) Ceylin: What sort of weapons are they outfitted with? (129) Lian: decent swords, bows, you see afew high end things like flamethrowers, some canons (129) Lian: scroll of kings is filled with such crazy shit (128) Ceylin: Ceylin's going to meet them head-on, then. Sending the DB around back with the mortal army to attack them from behind once the battle gets started. (129) Lian: and Lightning is going to fight as a hero for your unit or the other? (128) Ceylin: Hero in mine. (129) Lian: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,5,3,2,1 = (1) Join war (129) Lian: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,6,5,2,2 = (2) Join war (129) Lian: you my stunt and possibly apply your excellency to this (124) Lightning Without Thunder: What's the war roll for a hero? (129) Lian: You go Kel's go (124) Lightning Without Thunder: Oh, okay. (128) Ceylin: (( There's an option listed for a character to have an individual JB roll if they'd like to act before the unit they're in, too. )) (129) Lian: Lightning would most likely go slower because she has no war though (129) Lian: and we are waiting on you kel (128) Ceylin: (( This one doesn't use War. )) (128) Ceylin: (( Yeah, typing it up. )) (128) Ceylin: Ceylin stops well within sight of the opposing army as the two approach each other, raising her voice loud enough to be heard across the battlefield. "People of Meleken! ... your king is a fool. I stand here at the head of a legion of Malfeas, an army put together by the very ones who created this world. Any among you with half a brain in your head, walk away from the battlefield and you'll be spared. Anybody who still wants to fight..." She slams her fist through a tree trunk. "Well, when my soldiers get done with you, there won't be enough to bury, so I hope you like the idea of eating your families alive as ghosts." (( Spending 8m on Intimidation. )) (129) Lian: (+3) (128) Ceylin: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,9,6,5,4,4,4,4,4,3,2,2,2,1,1,1 = (6) (129) Lian: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,7,7,1 = (3) Join war (129) Lian: That should be route not war (129) Lian: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,7,5,5,4,4,3,3,1,1 = (4) (129) Lian: a couple hundred troops at your statement try to break ranks their king beings a stiring speach.. which does little to keep those who ran (128) Ceylin: As he's distracted with that, Ceylin motions her army into a headlong charge directly into his army's center. (129) Lian: what formation are you in? (129) Lian: hmmm can heroes lead in running... (128) Ceylin: Close formation. (128) Ceylin: Ideally, she'd like to start out at Relaxed and have them move into Close as they run in, but... (129) Lian: using your power armored enhanced speed? (128) Ceylin: Would that put her out ahead of her unit? (129) Lian: Unit moves as you (128) Ceylin: Would she have enough speed to close to close combat in a single round? (129) Lian: yeah, you can run a mile in a long tick (128) Ceylin: Then yes, using her armor enhanced speed. (129) Lian: Alright you can move into melee, the other unit is still moving (129) Lian: attack, they still have a manitude of 6 (128) Ceylin: (( Reflexives don't count as charm use in war, right? )) (129) Lian: correct (129) Lian: Lightning may also strike the army at this time (124) Lightning Without Thunder: I wouldn't know what to do. (128) Ceylin: (( Stab the other guys. )) (129) Lian: how would lightning run through attacking a mob? (128) Ceylin: Ceylin leads her army into the heart of the enemy formation, flattening men under her fists as she smashes her way toward the enemy commander. She takes particular care to raise her voice to the top of her potential. "Anybody who I'm not killing right now still has chance to run!" (124) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning holds her daiklaves out to her sides, aiming towards the army and flying through them as much and as fast as possible, twirling the swords around quickly. (128) Ceylin: (( And spending 8 on her attack. )) (128) Ceylin: 26d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,9,9,8,8,8,7,7,6,5,5,5,4,3,3,3,3,3,2,2,2,2 = (12) (128) Ceylin: (( +6 auto successes. )) (128) Ceylin: (( Lightning's attack would basically just be her normal one, right? )) (129) Lian: (correct) (129) Lian: the strike hits hard.. but seems to slip through as the army flickers almost like a flame..(Fire PD) (129) Lian: Lightning can strike as normal, all reflexive charms may be used normally so you can strike and use your PD later without combo (124) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Okay. No stunt?)) (129) Lian: (oh yeah 2 sorry was looking stuff up) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,8,8,8,7,6,6,6,6,5,5,4,3,3,2 = (6) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: ((WTFFFF.)) (129) Lian: Lightning just misses (129) Lian: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,6,5,5,4,3,3,2,2,1,1 = (2) (129) Lian: ....the army fails to strike back (129) Lian: Ceylin (128) Ceylin: "Can't even fight back right, huh? Well, your loss." Ceylin hurls an unlucky nearby mortal in an arc over his army's head just in case they needed some more demoralization, then tries to plow her way through a tight clump of enemy soldiers. (128) Ceylin: (( 7 on 1st excellency. )) (129) Lian: (+2) (128) Ceylin: (( And flurrying two attacks. )) (129) Lian: (OK) (128) Ceylin: 25d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,8,8,8,8,7,7,6,6,6,6,6,6,5,3,2,2,1,1,1,1,1 = (10) (128) Ceylin: 24d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,7,7,6,6,6,6,6,6,5,5,4,4,4,3,3,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (5) (128) Ceylin: (( Each attack gets +10 autosuccesses. I forgot to count formation bonuses last time. )) (129) Lian: he dodges the first, but the second strikes.. +4 threshold, 7 soak since you have piercing on your stuff) (129) Lian: Lightning can strike. (128) Ceylin: (( Oh, and Ceylin's anima is now totemic and giving her the 'all mortals must make a valor save or run' thing. )) (129) Lian: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,5,4 = (2) (128) Ceylin: 23d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,8,7,7,7,7,6,6,6,5,5,5,4,4,3,3,3,1,1,1,1 = (8) (128) Ceylin: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 6,2 = (0) (128) Ceylin: (( Oh, whoops. That's wrong. )) (128) Ceylin: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,8,6,5,5,5,4,3,2,2,1,1,1 = (5) (128) Ceylin: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,7 = (2) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning flies up above the army, staring down disdainfully at them. She twirls her swords around a few times, and they start to spurt flames as they spin. Once they look like pinwheels of fire in her hands, she dives down at the mortals and starts to hew at them with the wrath of Adorjan. (124) Lightning Without Thunder: ((9-action flurry, blowing 9m on excellency.)) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: ((SHIT JUST GOT REAL.)) (128) Ceylin: (( 'I call this the lawnmower.' )) (129) Lian: (2 on lightning) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 25d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,8,7,7,7,6,5,5,5,5,4,4,4,3,3,3,2,2,1,1,1 = (9) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 24d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,8,8,7,7,7,7,7,5,4,3,3,2,1,1,1,1,1,1,1 = (12) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 23d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,8,7,7,6,6,6,6,6,6,5,5,5,5,5,4,4,2,1 = (8) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,7,7,7,7,7,7,6,6,6,6,5,5,4,3,3,3,2,1,1 = (9) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 21d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,9,7,7,7,7,7,7,6,6,5,3,3,2,1,1,1 = (12) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,8,8,8,7,7,6,5,5,4,3,3,3,2,2,1,1 = (9) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 29d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,9,9,8,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,5,5,5,4,4,4,4,3,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (10) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Err.)) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,8,8,7,7,7,6,6,6,6,6,4,4,3,3,1 = (9) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,7,7,7,6,5,5,4,4,4,3,2,2,2,1 = (7) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,7,6,5,4,4,4,4,3,3,3,2,2,1 = (5) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: ((There we go.)) (128) Ceylin: (( Does she lose successes to those for magnitude? )) (129) Lian: (She's striking as a hero) (128) Ceylin: (( Right, I thought that gave her Ceylin's effective war, but otherwise treated her as being alone? )) (129) Lian: (no she stirkes form the unit, its like being Kallen) (128) Ceylin: (( Well, she *is* doing about six times as much damage as her leader and the rest of the army combined, probably, so I can see that... )) (129) Lian: (3, 8, 4, 3, 9, 7, 9, 7, 6, 8) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,7,1 = (2) (129) Lian: (that's thresholds that plus Damage, +strength -14 if its lower than 3 roll 3) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,5,3,2,1,1 = (3) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,5,4,2 = (1) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: ((DAMMIT HEI.)) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Disregard those.)) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 5,2,1 = (0) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 6,3,2 = (0) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...*cries*)) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,5 = (2) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 6,1,1 = (0) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 4,2,2 = (0) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,6,2 = (1) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,6,5 = (1) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 2,2,1 = (0) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,2,1 = (1) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 4,3,1 = (0) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: ((*sobs*)) (129) Lian: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,2,1 = (2) (129) Lian: more seem to route between the two strikes.. (129) Lian: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,8,8,6,6,5,4,4,3,3,2,2,1 = (5) other army! (129) Lian: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,8,8,6,6,5,5,4,4,4,3,1,1 = (6) (129) Lian: (Magnitude 4 from the three attacks) (128) Ceylin: (( Hah. )) (129) Lian: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,7,6,5,5,4,3,3,2,2,1,1 = (5) (129) Lian: and they miss striking ceylin's force... (129) Lian: ceylin's go (128) Ceylin: "Alright, let's end this! Anybody who switches sides and fights for us gets to live... and whoever brings me the king's head gets a statue made of gold if I don't get there first." Ceylin uses one of the enemy cannon as a throwing weapon, hurling it through the center of a formation to break it up enough for her to go in swinging. (128) Ceylin: (( 7m to attack... and 8m on Crashing Rage Catharsis. )) (128) Ceylin: 27d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,9,9,9,9,8,8,8,7,6,6,5,5,5,4,4,4,4,4,3,3,2,1 = (13) (128) Ceylin: (( +13 autosuccesses. )) (129) Lian: (threshold of 7) (128) Ceylin: 40d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,8,8,8,7,7,6,6,6,6,6,6,6,6,5,5,5,5,4,4,4,4,3,3,2,2,2,2,2,2,1,1,1,1,1,1 = (10) (128) Ceylin: (( Wait, no. )) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: ((WHAT)) (128) Ceylin: 43d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,10,9,9,9,9,8,8,8,8,7,7,7,7,6,5,5,4,4,4,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,2,2,2,2,2,1,1,1,1,1 = (18) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...)) (128) Ceylin: (( Forgot unit damage. )) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: ((You are a goddamn cheater.)) (128) Ceylin: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8 = (2) (129) Lian: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 6,6,6,4 = (0) (129) Lian: ...well most of the army either colapses or routes at this point... leaving a token force around the king (124) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Can I FINISH HIM?)) (129) Lian: (you could try to directly attack him) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Would that incur any penalties?)) (129) Lian: (-2) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning was hiding in the cannon, using her horrifyingly bendable joints to fold up in the barrel. Once Ceylin throws it, she pops out, the cannonball clutched in her lower pair of hands. She rolls it at the king and his entourage like a bowling ball as she flies towards him, her daiklaves lighting with familiar fire. (124) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Same as before - 9-action flurry, +9 to excellency.)) (129) Lian: (+2( (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 23d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,4,4,3,3,2,2,2,1,1,1,1 = (7) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,8,8,7,6,6,5,5,4,4,4,2,2,2,2,1,1,1 = (8) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 21d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,8,8,8,7,7,7,7,6,5,5,5,4,4,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (9) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,7,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,5,4,4,3,3,1,1,1,1 = (6) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,8,7,6,6,6,5,4,4,4,4,3,2,2,1,1,1 = (5) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,8,7,6,6,5,5,5,5,4,3,3,2,1,1,1,1 = (4) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,8,8,5,5,5,5,4,4,3,2,2,2 = (7) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,8,8,8,8,7,7,6,5,5,3,1 = (11) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,7,7,7,6,6,6,3,2,2,1 = (8) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: ((There we go.)) (129) Lian: (2, 1, 1, 2, 5, 11, 9, so add yur strength, damage if its less than 14 you do 3 damage) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 5,4,2 = (0) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,7,4 = (2) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,6,5 = (1) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,5,5 = (1) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,6,2 = (1) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,6,6,6,5 = (1) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 4,4,4 = (0) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: ((God, my rolls suck.)) (129) Lian: you heavily injure the king as the rest of the army starts to break off. (129) Lian: ceyln's action (128) Ceylin: "You're not going to stay and see the end of your king? Aren't you curious whether he'll plead for his life or die along with most everybody else who's ever opposed us?" Ceylin steps forward to the man. "Bow down and pledge your fealty to me now and we might let you live... do anything else and Lightning here will make balloon animals with your entrails." (129) Lian: (...now you are making me try and figure out if anyone would get that) (128) Ceylin: (( Creation has to have balloon animals SOMEWHERE. )) (129) Lian: (anyway what are you trying to do?() (128) Ceylin: (( Intimidate him into joining up with us... or, failing that, intimidate his followers into doing so. )) (129) Lian: (+2 you know the roll) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: "Can't we just kill him?" (128) Ceylin: (( Spending 8. )) (128) Ceylin: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,8,7,6,5,5,5,5,4,4,4,3,3,3,2,2,1 = (5) (129) Lian: (You fail) (129) Lian: (I mean you convince some troops but not the king) (128) Ceylin: "Lightning, get to work." (124) Lightning Without Thunder: "You're a lazy ass." She flies after the king, making her daiklaves into a scissor shape and trying to snip off his head. (124) Lightning Without Thunder: ((+9 on excellency.)) (129) Lian: (+2) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 25d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,9,8,8,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,5,5,4,3,3,3,3,2,2,2,1 = (9) (129) Lian: he slips back and you end up striking Ceylin.. (124) Lightning Without Thunder: "Ceylin!" (128) Ceylin: It sort of clonks against her chest. (128) Ceylin: (( Perfect'd. )) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: "...sorry." (129) Lian: essence flickers around the powered armor as the king takes off into the air. (128) Ceylin: "He can't keep at that forever..." Ceylin stops as he takes off. "Kill him. Now." (124) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning takes off after him, slashing as quick as she can at the armor. (124) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I think I have like, 2 motes left.)) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: ((So I guess I'll just make a regular attack.)) (129) Lian: (you should have 12 motes) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh, okay.)) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Then +9 again.)) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Stunt?)) (129) Lian: =1 (129) Lian: +1 even (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 24d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,9,8,8,8,8,8,7,7,6,5,4,4,3,3,3,3,3,2,1 = (13) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: ((FUCK YOU KING.)) (129) Lian: (Threshold of 7.. so ping (129) Lian: (Plus winds) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Do I roll for the winds?)0 (129) Lian: (so 5) (124) Lightning Without Thunder: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,3,1 = (3) (129) Lian: The king falls to the ground.. (124) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning lands next to him. (128) Ceylin: Ceylin picks him up by a leg. "Still alive?" (129) Lian: nope and it looks like Lightning did a number on his armor from multiple stuff (124) Lightning Without Thunder: "Looks like I broke it." (128) Ceylin: Ceylin hoists the dead king in the air. "Well then, bow to your king one last time and see what happens to anybody who doesn't do what I say." (129) Lian: the army has generally been retreating (128) Ceylin: Ceylin's going to do her best to round them up and beat them into serving her. (129) Lian: ok (128) Ceylin: And then get to claiming the city itself as hers. (129) Lian: Cha+Performance (128) Ceylin: (( For taking over the city? )) (129) Lian: (yeah) (128) Ceylin: (( Spending 9 on first excellency. )) (128) Ceylin: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,8,8,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,4,4,3,2,1,1,1 = (6) (129) Lian: that overcomes the majority, you'd have little problem going from town to town finishing the effort before next session (128) Ceylin: Okay, cool. (129) Lian: anything else you want to try? (128) Ceylin: I think that covers it for now. (124) Lightning Without Thunder: Yup. (129) Lian: alright 5 each ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights